Anniversary
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Today is eight year anniversary of the day Ezra's parents were taken by the Empire. He just wants to stay in his room all day but obviously that can't happen with Jedi training and an upcoming mission. Will his new family be able to help through this? Bond fic One Shot


Anniversary

Summary: Today is eight year anniversary of the day Ezra's parents were taken by the Empire. He just wants to stay in his room all day but obviously that can't happen with Jedi training and an upcoming mission. Will his new family be able to help through this? Bond fic

One Shot

Ezra woke up that morning, sad, but that was only to be expected today, after all, eight years ago today was the day the Empire took his parents away. He rolled back over to face the wall, so anyone who chose to look at him could not see the silent tears streaming down his face, wetting the pillow.

"Kid," Zeb said. "Why aren't you up yet?"

"Leave me alone." Ezra said, trying to not let his sadness seep into his voice.

"Are you okay?" Zeb asked.

Ezra didn't answer.

Zeb left the room; Ezra didn't think to leave him alone, but rather to most likely go get Kanan or someone else.

Ezra didn't wait long until Kanan walked into the room.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Ezra responded hoping that his sadness was not evident.

"Something wrong?" Kanan asked.

"No," Ezra lied.

"Well, I want to go over some training with you." Kanan said.

Ezra took a while to respond with an, "Ok." He quickly wiped the tears of his face and out of his eyes. He climbed down the ladder and headed out with Kanan grabbing his lightsaber on the way out.

"Now I know you already have this down pretty good, but I want to go back over connecting through the Force." Kanan said.

Connecting was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. The last time the practiced connecting was Empire Day, his birthday and that did not go all that well.

Kanan grabbed a rock and tossed it into the tall grass. A Loth-Cat gave an angry meow before jumping out of the grass towards Ezra.

Ezra tried to clear his mind, but the sad memories wouldn't leave him. The Loth-Cat hissed and growled.

"Connect." Kanan instructed.

"I'm trying." Ezra said. And he was, he just couldn't do it today.

The Loth-Cat had enough and pounced onto Ezra.

Ezra tried to push the angry Loth-Cat off him before it would claw out his eyes.

"Get this off me!" Ezra said.

Kanan connected with the Loth-Cat and it calmed down and got off Ezra.

"I think I clawed open my scars." Ezra said placing his hand to the scars on the side of his face.

"What happened?" Kanan inquired. "You are usually pretty good at this?"

"Today's not just a good day." Ezra said sitting up and sitting cross legged, the Loth-Cat crawled into his lap and laid in it.

"Okay spill." Kanan said, taking a seat next to him. "We obviously need to sort this out before we go on the next mission Fulcrum wants us to do."

"Like I said, it's just a bad day." Ezra said.

"Something bad from your past?" Kanan asked.

Ezra started to pet the Loth-Cat, trying to get comfort from it.

"Yeah," Ezra admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kanan asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Ezra asked.

"No," Kanan told him.

"Eight years ago, was the day the Empire took my parents." Ezra mumbled.

"I didn't quite hear that." Kanan said.

"It's the anniversary of the day my parents were taken from me!" Ezra sobbed.

Ezra started sobbing, not caring that Kanan was right there. The sobbing scared the Loth-Cat off, and that someone made Ezra sadder, like he was being left alone again.

Kanan stared at the crying teen, unsure of what to do. Hera, hearing the sobbing, came outside to see what was the matter.

"What's the matter Ezra?" Hera asked the crying boy.

Ezra did not notice or didn't acknowledge the arrival of Hera.

"It's the anniversary of the day the Empire took his parents." Kanan provided for Ezra, who was too busy sobbing his tiny broken heart out.

"Oh baby." Hera said, sitting right next to him and pulled him into a hug.

Ezra continued to sob, for a few more minutes before Kanan joined the hug.

"I'm being such a baby." Ezra cried. "Crying like this."

"No, no Ezra honey, you aren't." Hera reassured.

Ezra tried to stop his crying.

"Ezra if you need to cry, just cry, it's not healthy to keep all these emotions in." Hera said.

Ezra continued to sob.

Kanan reached out in the Force to connect with Ezra, trying to take some of his some of his pain from him.

Kanan was shocked when all the emotional pain that suddenly seemingly attacked his heart. Kanan didn't blame him for sobbing like he was. Kanan wanted to cry with all the emotional pain he just taken off his Padawan, and it was about half of the pain. He hadn't felt pain like this since Order 66.

Kanan gently pushed Hera out of the hug, which she did not protest, so it was just him and his Padawan. Ezra continued to sob, while Kanan silently cried with and for him.

"I miss them." Ezra cried

"I know you do." Kanan said rubbing his back. "We don't have to train today if you don't want to." He felt Ezra shake his head.

Kanan vaguely noticed Hera leaving the scene.

Ezra finally calmed down. And rubbed his tears away, Kanan followed suit.

Hera returned, carrying two bars of chocolate, handing one each to the Jedi.

Kanan smiled at some of the old memories with her.

"What's this for?" Ezra asked.

"Chocolate always made me feel better when I was upset." Kanan answered. "Let's see if it helps you."

Ezra unwrapped the bar and took a bite. The sweetness spread across his tongue and sent a sort of warmness and calm throughout his body. He smiled and took another bite.

"It seems to work for you too." Kanan said with a smile, enjoying Ezra's eagerness to eat the sweet.

"It doesn't fix the pain, but, it helps." Ezra said.

"And I'll be here to help too, Ezra," Kanan reassured. "Whenever you need it." There was silence as Ezra mulled this over.

"Thanks Kanan." Ezra said. "For everything."

Kanan smiled and brought his Padawan, no, his son into another hug. It was going to be a hard day, but Kanan will help him through this hard anniversary.


End file.
